The present invention relates to a closure with a toggle clamp for an industrial truck with a closure part and a holding part. The holding part has a holding axle, on which the closure part is locked.
Closures with toggle clamps are used e.g. in doors and hoods, which are locked shut by hooks, clamps and levers. The operation and handling of closures with toggle clamps has proven to be particularly cumbersome. In known toggle clamps, installation of the clamping element on the holding part is cumbersome, whereby operation is impeded. Moreover, conventional toggle clamps are difficult to integrate into the exterior design of a vehicle since their levers project and protrude from a contour progression.
The battery hood closure on an industrial truck is particularly important because it is not only used to close but also to simultaneously exert a force on the battery positioned in the battery compartment via the battery hood closure. An important requirement for a closure with a toggle clamp, in particular for a battery hood closure on an industrial truck, is to create a sufficiently large clamping force in order to lock all components in place in a rattle-free manner. A simple and comfortable operation should also be possible, which prevents faulty operation. Moreover, the battery hood in many vehicles is also a central component from the design point of view so that an optically well integrated closure is desired. The closure should also be inexpensive to produce and simple to install.
The object of the invention is to provide a closure with a toggle clamp for an industrial truck, which achieves the aforementioned goals with easy and comfortable operation.